Where everybody knows your name…
by JA Baker
Summary: Series of 100-word drabbles: Faith decides its time to go back to Boston, and has to tell her estranged farther the truth…
1. Daddy's Girl

**Where everybody knows your name…**

Faith sat across the street, waiting for the last customers to leave, until she knew he'd be alone. This was a hard thing to do, harder than going to prison, but if she wanted to go home…

She made her way across the street, hesitated at the top of the stairs, and then slowly made her way down. The familiar door creaked open; he was standing behind the bar, his back to the door, sweeping up.

"Sorry, we're closed." He didn't even turn round.

"Even for me?" She asked hesitantly, "How you doing Sam?"

"Faith?" He span round, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me..."

**The End**


	2. Who’s the brunette?

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 2)**

"Who's the brunette?" Rebecca looked across the room to the office.

"You mean Faith?" Carla asked, "That's Sammie's daughter: she's been missing for about 5 years now, then just turned up last night."

"Sam has a daughter?" Rebecca looked shocked.

"Yeah: He was going out with her mother back in his drinking days." Norm looked up, "I think it was their brake up that made Sam quit drinking."

"I can't believe none ever told me Sam was a farther." Rebecca shook her head.

"Well he never was that good at it." Carla shrugged, "But I guess she's back for something."

**To Be Continued… **


	3. Jailbird

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 3)**

"Prison!" Sam looked across the desk, eyes wide open with shock, "What where you doing in prison?"

"I accidentally killed someone…" Faith found herself looking at the floor, "It was a sort of self-defence…"

"Kind of? Sort of?" Sam looked white as a sheet, "Did you do it or didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." Faith felt ashamed by the way her farther looked at her, "But it was an accident."

"Ok, I believe you." Sam rested his hands on the desk, whishing he could have just one drink, "How did it happen?"  
  
"I guess you deserve the truth." Faith took a deep breath, "It's like this…"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Culture shock

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 4)**

"You ok Sammy?" Cliff looked round as Sam staggered out of the office, "I've not seen you this bad since you found your first grey hair."

"Don't joke about that man: I still have nightmares." Sam leaned against the bar, "Ever discover that the world is completely different to the way you thought it was?"

"Sure: it was a big shock when I first came to the city." Woody nodded, "Not all folk around here are as kind as that nice gentleman who helped me fill out my first cheque."

"He was a con-man Woody." Sam shook his head, "This is a bit different."  
  
**To Be Continued…**


	5. Promises

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 5)**

"What the hell do you think your doing Sam!" Faith screamed at full volume when she saw the open bottle of scotch on the desk in front of her farther.

"Testing myself." Sam looked at the bottle, and then at the empty glass next to it, "If I can avoid drinking this, I think I can live with what you told me…"

"God damn it!" Faith lashed out, knocking the bottle from the table and sending it into the wall, where it shattered, ""You promised!"

"I promise a lot of things." Sam looked up, "I once promised you that there where no monsters under the bed. Guess I was wrong."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Father Daughter bonding

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 6)**

"You don't have to do this you know." Faith looked at her farther as they walked along the dark streets.

"Hey, if I'm going to live with you being a 'Vampire Slayer', I need to know what it entails." Sam shrugged, "Anyway, we need to do more Farther/Daughter bonding."

"This is a patrol Sam: not bowling." Faith shook her head, "Look, if we find anything just keep your head down and stay out of my way."

"I can look after myself." Sam produced a stake, crucifix and a bottle of holy water, "I was a boy scout you know: be prepared and all that."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. First night fright

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 7)**

"Arrgh!" Sam jumped backwards on seeing his first vampire, hands scrambling for his crucifix and holy water, and dropping them.

"DAD!" Faith leapt to his side, stake ready to attack, then stopped, "Angle?"

"Hello Faith." The Vampire-come-Privet Investigate let his face return to normal, "Thought I'd drop by and see how your doing." He looked at Sam, "Did you just say 'Dad'?"

"Long story A." Faith smiled, "Angel, meet Sam Malone, my father. Dad, this is Angel, a friend."

"Arrgh!" Was all Sam could manage to say.

"You'll have to forgive him: first patrol is always hard." Faith shrugged, "I think he'll get used to it…"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Mr Baseball

**Where everybody knows your name… (Part 8)**

"Hey B: how's it going in Cleveland?"

"Hectic: trying to handle a house full of Slayers is taking its toll. So how's Boston?"

"Same old: thing's are going ok with my dad, which is a plus. Angel showed up last night and scared the crap out of him."

"First vampire huh? I went through the exact same thing with my mom."

"Yeah, well Sam seems to be taking it ok: that fact that Angel seems to be a closet Red Socks fan is helping."

"Angles a baseball fan? Never saw that coming..."

"Yeah: they're discussing a game where Sam knocked out the opposing teams mascot right now..."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
